Timeline
The timeline for the Police Quest and SWAT games is not consistent, therefore it is not possible to use the following article as an official timeline of events, but rather just an assortment of referenced dates. The original three games more or less are in order chronologically. Although in some cases, especially in the file cabinets and crime computer in Police Quest 2, two or more dates were given for the same event. Sometimes the dates given put the events out of order from their occurences in the previous game. The games have commonly given reoccuring characters multiple birthdates over the course of the series. The remake of Police Quest 1 actually set the events in game one year after date of events in Police Quest 3. Below is a list of dates in chronological order with reference to were the dates originate. Note:For the case of Police Quest 2 dates, the source of the date will be given wherever the dates in the file cabinet and crime computer are at odds. Some alternate birth dates may exist due to the character's alternate identities. List of timelines :See also: *Original timeline *Casebook timeline (timeline based on the novels in the Casebook) *Profiles timeline (timeline based on the "Mug Shots and Profiles" chapter of Casebook, largely based on the "Original timeline") *PQ1VGA timeline Timeline ;1873 :The Lytton Municipal Court Building is built by decendents of the town's first settlers (PQ1EGA). ;1926 :10/28: Samuel Britt is born (PQ3). :8/30: Daryl Gates is born (PQ4). ;1928 :3/20: Moffet Dickey is born (PQ2). :7/27: John Dooley is born (PQ2). ;1930 :1/2: Jaspar Loofin is born (PQ2). :2/10: Mary Loofin is born (PQ2). ;1933 :6/21: Maynard Fogg is born (PQ2). ;1931 :4/19: Peter Swift is born (PQ2). ;1935 :3/15: Clifford Jones is born (PQ3). :11/30: Kenneth Smith is born (PQ2). ;1937 :9/11: Robert Bridford is born (PQ2). ;1939 :3/1: Jason Taselli/Marvin Hoffman's birthdate in Lytton's crime computer database (PQEGA/PQ2). :9/20: Calvin Haines is born (PQ2). ;1940 :1/25: Robert Adams is born (PQ2). :2/14: Frank Catskill is born (PQ2). :3/15: Andrew Dent is born (PQ3). :3/26: Kenneth Mills is born (PQ2). :10/25: Andrew Dent is born (PQ3). :11/29: Mike Downs is born (PQ3). ;1941 :8/16: Stephen Parker is born (PQ3). :9/26: Jane Cardinal is born (PQ3). ;1942: :Third Eye Theatre marquee.(PQ4) :11/92: Robert Lang is born (PQ3). ;1945 :4/10: Mario Gelepsi is born (PQ2). :11/13: Lorin South is born (PQ2). ;1946 :6/19: John Childs is born (PQ3). ;1947 :12/14: Art Serabian is born (PQ1EGA). ;1948 :2/19: Donald Colby is born (PQ2). :2/20: Jonathan Dooley is born (PQVGA) :4/10: Laura Watts is born (PQ2). :4/22: Fletcher Hall (PQ2) & Henry Jaco (PQ3) are born. :6/12: Lloyd Pratt is born (PQ2). :10/30: James Pierson is born (PQ2). ;1949 :3/1: Marvin Hoffman's birthdate in the police Hoffman file. :4/22: Julia South is born (PQ2). :9/16: Daryl Gates joins the LAPD force. ;1950 :1/10: Steve Rocklin is born (PQ3). :4/22: William Jerome is born (PQ2). :5/18: Keith Robinson is born (PQ2). ;1951 :2/3: John Willis is born (PQ2). :3/13: Steve Jones is born (PQ2). :11/30: Jessie Bain's date of birth (PQ2). :12/12: Martha s is born (PQ3). ;1952 :Circa (PQ4) :10/30: Sonny Bonds is born (PQ2). ;1953 :2/14: Marie Wilkans is born (PQ2) :4/20/19xx: Marie Wilkans Bonds birthday (PQ3 Manual). ;1954 :George Kling is born (PQ3). ;1955 :Parker Center is built (PQ4). :3/15: Marie Bonds is born (PQ3). :4/22: Joseph Hoss is born (PQ3). :4/28: Birthdate on fake Leroy Pierson id (PQ1EGA). :8/9: Birthdate of Joseph Banks. ;1956 :2/3: Sidney Aimes is born (PQ3). :3/6: Frank Ferrell is born (PQ3). :3/15: [[George Snow is born (PQ2). :6/16: Registration expires. :6/2: Birthdate on the fake Marvin Hoffman id (PQ1EGA). :7/15: Erik Strauss is born in chicago, Illinois (PQ4). :8/22: Rambus Botts is born (PQ2). ;1957 :33 1/3 LP record player is released. High tech, at the time (PQ4) ;1958 :6/15: John Dooley is appointed to the Lytton Police Department (PQ2). :6/30: Sonny Bonds is born (PQ3). ;1959 :3/2: Carl Law is born (PQ3). :12/28: Mark Crowe is born (PQ3). ;1960 :3/3: John Dooley helps break up the largest auto theft ring in the history of Lytton (PQ2). :4/12: Earl Hanks is born (PQ3). :7/14: Jon Bock is born. :7/19: Wilma Snider is born. :9/27: James Larson is born (PQ3). :12/7: Norma Quikel is born. ;1961 :2/6: Marvin Hoffman's birthdate according to his police file at Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA). :2/14: Woodrow Roberts is born (PQ2). :12/15: Calvin Haines is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1962 :5/22: Jeff Crowe & Kimberly A. Eidson are born (PQ3). :9/7: Carlos Escobar is born (PQ3). ;1963 :2/10: Lonny West is born (PQ2). :2/19: Brian Forbes is born (PQ3). :3/15: Jose Valencia is born (PQ2). :4/2: James Simpson is born (PQ2). :4/22: Kim Walters is born (PQ2). :6/19: Granandez is born (PQ2). :8/24: Laura Watts is born (PQ1VGA) :9/26: Jane Jensen is born (PQ3). ;1964 :3/1: Laura Waters is born (PQ2). :8/17: Jack Mulkins is born (PQ2). :8/25: Desi Hartman is born (PQ3). ;1965 :3/7: Marie Wilkans is born (Swat 3). :4/22: Janice Wilks is born (PQ3). :6/6: Chico Martinez is born (PQ2) :6/15: Robert Adams is assigned to Lytton PD (PQ2). :6/21: Richard Martinez is born (PQ2) ;1966 :2/14: Helen Hots is born. :4/10: Sonny Bonds is born (PQ1VGA) :4/14: Victor Simms is born (PQ2). :8/1: Juan Jose Ruiz is born (PQ3). :8/17: Clyde Ramsey is born (PQ2). :12/15: Fletcher Hall is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1967 :2/6: Orpheus Hanley is born (PQ3). :2/26: Robin Jones is born (PQ2). ;1969 :3/30: Censurable Reports for Robert Adams (PQ2). :6/15: Laura Watts and Kenneth Mills are appointed to Lytton Police Department (PQ2). :7/15: Jane Cardinal hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). ;1970 :7/15: John Childs is hired by Lytton PD.(PQ3). :12/15: Mario Gelepsi is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :12/25: Dennis Walker is born in Seattle, Washington (PQ4). ;1971 :4/2: Laura Waters rescues a small child from an irrigation ditch (PQ2). :12/15: Sonny Bonds and Lloyd Pratt are appointed to the Lytton Police Department (PQ2). ;1972 :The lobby vending machine in the Parker Center is built (PQ4). :Circa (PQ4) :3/1: Laura Watts successfully diverts traffic to an alternate route to avoid an area effected by mud slides and road closures (PQ2). :3/15: James Pierson is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1973 :1/1: Henry Jaco & Robert Lang are hired by LPD (PQ3). :2/3: Mario Gelepsi is accused of being belligerent and verbally abusive while stopping a party for a traffic violation (PQ2). :4/16: James Pierson was put under report for three preventable traffic accidents during a month period. :5/12: Wendy James is born in Portland, Oregon (PQ4). :6/2: Robert Adams receives a community involvement reward (PQ2). :9/3: Lloyd Pratt is wounded in the line of duty (PQ2). ;1975 :3/1: Mario Gelepsi is presented with the "Outstanding Effort" award (PQ2). :4/15: Mike Downs is hired by Lytton PD (PQ3). ;1976 :4/8: Lloyd Pratt saves a child from a burning vehicle (PQ2). :5/15: Jonathan Dooley is hired by the Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA). :6/xx: Sonny Bonds is a Cadet at the Lytton Police Academy (PQ3 Manual). :7/15: Martha Gibbs is hired at Lytton PD. :10/20: Banes was released from a state penitentiary, serving a short sentence for armed robbery he commited as a teenager. While in the state penitentiary he recruited a gang of robberts and murderers...PQ1VGA Hintbook, 4 :11/xx: Bains murders several people.PQ1VGA Hintbook, :12/15: John Willis is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1977 :Robert Lang earns the masters shooting badge (PQ3). :3/1: Calvin Haines is dispatched to Cotton Cove to subdue a nude white male. The suspect tossed his badge into the cove (PQ2). :6/15: Steve Jones is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). ;1978 :Last paint job in the Parker Center Polygraph Section.(PQ4) :John Childs receives Officer of the Year for Lytton PD. :5/5: Robert Adams is accused of insubordination and failing to maintain himself in a professional manner (PQ2). :6/15: William Jerome is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :6/3: Lloyd Pratt saves a heart attack victims life by performing CPR (PQ2). :6/5: Fletcher Hall's outstanding investigative methods successfully bring about the arrest of Slinkard Pington. ;1979 :6/15: Keith Robinson is assigned to Lytton PD. :7/15: George Kling is hired by LPD (PQ3). ;1980 :1/1: Joseph Banks hired into Traffic. :2/2: John Willis successfully holds off three membes of a motorcycle gang using only his PR/24 (PQ2). :5/3: Bain and Elizabeth Gomez are caught smuggling heroin in the diaper of a eight year old baby boy. The case is dismissed due to no warrant.PQ1VGA Hintbook, 4 :5/22: Steve Jones rams a vehicle he was chasing and arrests the suspect (PQ2). :6/3: James Pierson assists a women in giving birth in the back of a car outside the police station (PQ2). ;1981 :6/9: William Jerome receives a gold medal and Kenneth Mills receives a bronze medal during the sporting event of the Summer Police Olympics (PQ2). :6/10: I.A. shooting review board for Martha Gibbs. :8/25: Earl Hanks is hired by LPD (PQ3). :12/8: Keith Robinson successfully manages traffic at the site of a double fatal accident on the Lytton Freeway. :12/24: Lloyd Pratt is accused of insubordination, alleged of on-duty drug consumption (PQ2). ;1982 :George Kling receives Police Officer of the Year. :5/5: Jose Valencia convicted for possession of narcotics and assault on a police officer (PQ2). :7/22: Chico Martinez convicted of sale of narcotics (PQ2). ;1983 :D.A.R.E. is founded. (PQ4) :George Kling is premoted to sergeant. :1/1: Henry Jaco premoted to sergeant (PQ3). :6/14: Granandez is convicted for auto theft. :8/15: Lonny West is murdered by Jason Taselli (PQ2 crime coputer) :8/20: Chico Martiniz is murdered (PQ2). :9/7: Marvin Hoffman/Jason Taselli is arrested by Sonny Bains (PQ1EGA) :9/9: Jason Taselli is murdered by Jessie Bains (PQ2 File Cabinet). :9/15: Lonny West is murdered by Jason Taselli (PQ2 File Cabinet). :Julia South is murdered by Lorin South. :10/5: Donald Colby and Victor Simms are convicted for selling narcotics (PQ2). :10/22: Lorin South is convicted of murder (PQ2). :10/25: Woodrow Roberts is convicted (PQ2). :Jessie Bains is convicted (PQ2 File Cabinet). ;1984 :1/4: Laura Watts is caught exposing her as the "Gremlin" (PQ2). :1/15: Bains is caught in New Hampshire, and is charged with the murder of a fourteen year old girl. The conviction was reversed after the Supreme Court judge ruled that the search of his automobile had been unreasonable.PQ1VGA Hintbook, pg 5 :9/x: Dennis Walker enters the California Youth Authority (PQ4). :12/16: Mary Loofin is murdered by Jaspar Loofin (PQ2). ;1985 :Carl Law is promoted to sergeant. :George Kling earns departmental commendation for oustanding leadership during operation Street Sweep. :Erik Straus founds Aryans for Justice (PQ4). :3/7: Fletcher Hall fails to pass physical performance test (PQ2). :3/15: Laura Waters is appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). Kenneth Smith is murdered (PQ2). :4/14: William Jerome misuses his sick time (PQ2). :6/15: James Simpson and Kim Walters are appointed to Lytton PD (PQ2). :6/23: Steve Rocklin convicted on two counts of burglary (PQ3). :8/1: Kim Walters becomes team leader the protective service unit assigned to the mayor Thomas Schmuck (PQ2). :8/5: Wilma Snider is convicted for selling narcotics (PQ2). :11/12: Rambus Botts is convicted of murder (PQ2). :12/5: Frank Catskill is convicted of 2nd offense of extortion. :12/14: Sonny Bonds is hired by Lytton Police Department, Homocide(PQ3). ;1986 :George Kling is promoted lieutenant. :2/20: Richard Martinez is murdered by Granandez. :4/2: Donald Colby moves to Steelton (PQ2). :6/6: George Snow is convicted of selling narcotics (PQ2). :6/10: Laura Watts is hired by the Lytton Police Department. :6/13: Bains is caught smuggling contraband drugs in a small town in Massachusetts. He was released three years later.PQ1VGA Hintbook, 5 :7/5: Maynard Fogg is convicted for 13th offense of pornography. :9/9: Jason Taselli is murdered by Jessie Bains (PQ2 crime computer). :10/3: Moffet Dickey is convicted for narcotics possession (PQ2). :10/20: Peter Swift is murdered (PQ2). :12/1: James Simpson assigned to traffic and as a member of "B" sector team. The team successfully reduced accidents by 20% that year (PQ2). :12/4: Jason Taselli steals a 45 caliber, automatic handgun in Chicago (PQ1EGA). :12/6: George Snow's parole date. ;1987 :1/1: Sidney Aimes hired into active administration (PQ3). :2/5: Sonny Bonds promoted to Narcotics Detective (PQ3 Manual). :5/x: Earl Hanks sustained complaint Conduct unbecoing an officer, 2 days suspension without pay. :6/5: Robert Bridford is convicted for 3rd offense of Book Making (PQ2). :6/6: Robin Jones is convicted of narcotics possession (PQ2). :6/18: Norma Quickel is arrested for possession and sale of narcotics (PQ2). :8/9: James Simpson verbally abused and spit at a child beating suspect. He receives a 2 day suspension without pay for conduct unbecoming of an officer. :8/20: Grenandez is convicted for murder. :3/2: Jose Valencia faces probation violation charges (PQ2). :5/15: Jessie Bains is arrested (PQ3 Manual). :6/6: Robin Jones is convicted for narcotics possession (PQ2). :6/x: Dennis Walker leaves the California Youth Authority (PQ4). :10/25: Jessie Bains is convicted (PQ2 crime computer). :12/27: Kim Walters receives a Commendation Award for her successful team leadership of the protective service unit assigned to the Mayor (PQ2). ;1988 :carl Law is demoted to traffic officer for striking another officer. :1/20: Sonny Bonds is commendated for the capture and conviction of Jessie Bains, and having received the Key to the City in 1987 (PQ2). :3/06: Dennis Walker is arrested for Disorderly Conduct, in Orange Cove, California (PQ4). :5/15: Jessie Bains is convicted (PQ3 Manual). :6/12: Sonny Bonds performance between 6/1/87 and 6/1/88 are evaluated (PQ3 Manual). :6/25: Steve Rocklin parolled early (out of a five year sentence), given 3 years probation (PQ3). :6/30: Sonny Promoted to Homicide Detective (PQ3 Manual). :7/22: Dennis Walker is arrested for Assault in Gardenglen, CA. :11/25: Sonny and Marie Bond's wedding anniversery (PQ3 Manual) ;1989 :The 1989 Lamborghini Countach, the 25th anniversary model is released (PQ4). :1/x: Steve Rocklin lived in Gibbon, U.S.A. :3/4: Movie programs for the Third Eye Theatre are printed... (PQ4) :8/x: Jessie Bains escapes (PQ3 manualpg20). :9/3: Police report to the press that Jessie Bains was killed by Sonny Bonds (PQ3 Manual). :9/20: Internal Review rules that Bains death was justifiable homicide (PQ3 Manual). ;1990 :George Kling is promoted to captain. :The 1990 Ford Tempo is released (PQ4). :2/29: Dennis Walker is arrested in Santa Monica, CA (PQ4). :9/1: Laura Watts is promoted to Detective in the Narcotics division (PQ1VGA). :11/1: Lorin South's Parole Date (PQ2). :11/20: United Central Bank is robbed (PQ4). ;1991 :1/30: Sonny Bonds promoted to Sergeant Detective (PQ3 Manual). :4/1: Sonny Bonds is hired by Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA). :8/15: Dennis Walker is arrested for Possesion of a Controlled Substance, in Venice, California (PQ4). :9/14: Bonds stops and issues a ticket to Juan Jose Ruiz. Later that day Marie is Stabbed by Micheal Bains. (PQ3) :The song Rub-a-dub-dub A-doo! sells 20 million copies. ;1992 :Bob Hickman earns Police Officer of the Year (PQ4). :3/6: Registration expires (PQ3). :5/15: Joseph Taber is promoted to Detective in the Burglary division at Lytton Police Department (PQ1VGA). :6/1: Registration expires (PQ3). :6/28: Daryl Gates resigns from the LAPD in the aftermath of the LA Riots and works with Sierra Online to produce Police Quest Open Season. :7/15: Registration expires (PQ3). :8/31: Registration expires (PQ3). :9/30: Dennis Walker is arrested for trespassing in Santa Monica, CA (PQ4). :10/13: Dennis Walker issues Restraining Order to Alvin Hooper (PQ4). :11/25: Registration expires. :xx/xx: Jessie Bains is arrested (PQ1VGA). ;1993 :The song Booty Bake sells 26 million copies (PQ4). :Daryl Gates makes a cameo in Police Quest Open Season on one of the floors of the LAPD department. :John Carey owns a 1993 T-Bird. ;1999 :1/03: Shooting House Training :1/11: Warehouse Training :1/19: Father/Daughter Day :2/2: Covenience Store :2/12: Bank Robbery :2/26: Runway Shooter :3/2: High Risk Warrant :3/27: Explosive Situation :4/4: Trailer Park OD :5/9: Riot in the Valley, Suburbia :5/12: Domestic Situation :5/20: Law Firm :5/24: Assassination in the Park :6/3: Metro Station :7/21: Trailer Park Training :8/4: Gangster Armory :8/22: Busted, Hospital Takeover :9/6: Kidnapping Tammany :9/8: Ransom :9/9: TV Station :10/1: Valley Vigilantes :10/19: College Recruitment, Loot, Shoot, and Recruit :11/5: The Manifesto :11/22: Ambush :12/3: Topango Canyon HQ, LAX ;2005 :xx/xx: SWAT 3 ;2007 :9/19 ::Manhattan Subway ::DHS Warehouse :9/20 ::Grand Central Station ::Lakeside Restaurant, Central Park ;2008 :Swat 4 :10/18: Melina Kline is kidnapped. :4/16 Daryl Gates dies from Bladder Cancer at his home. ;2018 :Global Strike Team Other Dates ;xx/xx/1968 or 1971 : Sonny Bonds is appointed to Lytton Police Department (PQ1EGA). Three seperate dates are givein PQ1EGA including 9/7/83 (Sonny arrests Jason Taselli), 1985 (Taselli FBI warrant, #219293-1985, and 1985 Yamamama motorcycle), and 12/4/86 (Gun stolen in Chicago by Jason Taselli). Sonny is said to be a 15 year veteran of Lytton PD, this would place his appointment at 1968 (15 before 1983) or 1971 (15 years before 1986). Note that PQ2 placed his appointment on 12/15/1971. Technically PQ1 takes place over an uspecified time period between 1983-1987. Notes ;PQ1EGA notes Based on dates seen throughout the game it would appear the story takes place over a course of time between 1983-1987. :Randolph Whipplestick was appointed Chief of Police ten years ago. :1979 Cadillac junked in 1983. :1983 Cadillac deVille. :1983 Cadillac Coupe :1985 Yamamama 750cc :July, '65 Donna Lovely :June, '86 Sweet Cheryl :Sonny had fifteen years of service. :courthouse constructed in 1873. :Bar in the Hotel Delphoria was constructed in the 1800's in France. :Marvin Hoffman, DATE OF ARREST 9/7/83 :45 caliber, automatic handgun...reported stolen. Chicago, 12/4/86 :1985 Motercycle 750 :Paul D. Colby, DOB 12/8/61 Served 18 months State Penitentiary '85-'87 for assault on a police officer and possession and sale of a controlled substance. Three year probation, still active ;PQ2 notes :Bains was bains was put on trial one year before. :the game takes place in the spring. "...it's 7:29 on a fine spring morning." :1988 "CMG" sedan. :Princessette...tract constructed by Oscar Cano, Inc. Completed back in Jan, 1978 before Dallas Cowboys defeated the Denver Broncos in Superbowl XII. ;PQ3 notes :1973 Ford Pinto :1976 GTO :1958 Ford Fairlane. :Mercedes, year model 1990 :Ford, year model 1986. :Dodge, year model 1989. :Ford, year model 1959. :Ford, year model 1973. :Pontiac, year model 1967. :The game takes place on week of September 14th. ;PQ4 notes :The game takes place from Monday to Saturday. :flashlight for Christmas with Nicad batteries, "last year". :Walls get painted every 5 years or so. :The game takes place during National Police Week, an event that only occurs once a year (though not mentioned in game, it is a national holiday week associated around May 15). :Luella Parker was 34 years old. :Rene Garcia was in his late 20s. :Don Hadley, is a 15 year incumbent. :Bobby Washington was about 7 years old, or six (though coroner settles on seven later on). :Bob built a table 4 years before the game. :Valerie is seven years old. :The culprit is white male, 24-36 years old. :Hal Bottom has been on the force for 25 years. :Daryl Gates makes a cameo on one of the elevator floors at the LAPD department. :20 year old curtains in Homicide. :Coroner autopsy business for over thirteen years. :Coroner and Chester knew each other for five years. :Drapes Thurman's 30 years old. :Bake sale on Tuesday the 5th. :LaSondra is a five year old. :Drought 1 year before. :Bob and John shared a ride for five years in the Academy. :Shelves at Blue Room were purchased ten years ago at a swap meet. ;PQ1VGA notes Tree donated to Lytton PD 3 years before. ;Official Book of PQ notes :The witness to the Lonny West 'accident; was only about 20 years old. :PQ1 begins Monday, May 8. Most of the story is placed over a single day from 1:00 into the night shift. :The blackbook points to a meetings on Sunday (no direct date given, but probably the day before). :PQ2 novel begins on a Monday morning in June, barely a year after Sonny had nailed Jessie Bonds. The story takes place over the course of 48 hours.